The present invention relates to rowboats and more particularly is concerned with a novel, lightweight, disassemblable water craft which can be assembled for use and taken apart for storage and transport.
A water craft or rowboat of the catamaran type is highly desirable due to its capacity and stability in the water. One of the undesirable features of such a craft lies in its cumbersome structure which renders transportation and storage very difficult. Nevertheless, the prior art does disclose knock down or collapsible catamaran type constructions of water crafts. However, they are not practical, particularly on larger units, or are incapable of withstanding the stresses and strains to which the craft may be subjected in rough water.
Boats have been made on the catamaran principal and have included a pair of floats or pontoons within a framework connecting the same above the level of the water. Collapsible but rigid frameworks and rigid decks have been used in combination with collapsible or telescoping pontoons so that the catamaran may be converted into a carried package when not in use. Usually, however, straps completely encircle the pontoons and have been provided to hold the pontoons to the framework and such straps have tended to be difficult to install and to offer considerable resistance to the passage of the pontoon through the water. Such rigid frames, decks and supports have thus at times detracted from the objectives, versatility and convenience of the water craft.
Therefore, the prior art water crafts, while having some of the same objectives and features of the present invention, have not proven successful in commercial use, are of complex components and structures and are expensive to manufacture and to operate efficiently.